


I Plan On Marrying You

by Queen_Preferences



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, Gay, M/M, Plans of Marriage, Slash, awwwww, my heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-31 00:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12120357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Kris tells Suho know something important.





	I Plan On Marrying You

Title: I Plan On Marrying You

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: K+

Fandom: Exo

Series: none

Pairings: Kris/Suho

Characters: Suho/Kim Joon Myun, and Kris/Wu Yi Fan.

Summary: Kris tells Suho know something important.

Disclaimer: Exo is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

"You know I plan on marrying you one day though right?”

Suho's face turned bright red at the out of the blue statement. He lowers his book to glance over to find his boyfriend Kris staring at him. Kris was staring at him with so much love and sincerness that makes Suho blush a deep red.

“Thats- we’re too young for this talk.” He stutters out and pushes Kris away as the other moves closer to the other.

"I know but I plan on it. Whether it's months or years from now I plan on marrying you." Kris announced. His eyes were determined as he stared Suho down not breaking eye contact.

"Kris." Suho whined as the other moved closer.

Kris chuckled pulling Suho into his chest nuzzling the other, "I love you."

"I love you too." Suho whispered back his face still tucked into Kris's chest.


End file.
